Tenten's Sharada
by akinaxx
Summary: Tenten is a little confused about her relationship with Neji. NejiXTen.


**Tenten's Sharada**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Another bright and sunny morning in Konoha. Birds chirped and everything was peaceful… until Tenten figured out that she was late for training.

_Once upon a time there was girl,_

_You wouldn't really call her typical,_

_Had her own definition of cool,_

_She lived in her own world._

She hurried into the bathroom and got into her usual outfit and fit her hair up in her normal buns on top of her head. Quickly checking herself in the mirror, she smiled. Satisfied with herself she grabbed her ninja gear and ran out the door.

_She had her own style, _

_Her own rules,_

_She played along like it was usual,_

_Nobody really even knew her name,_

_So her life was one big game._

As she ran through the streets of Konoha she clumsily tied on her forehead protector and placed her kunai pouch in its proper place. She began to think as she ran. The whole reason of why she was late. One word, Neji.

_She's got her head up in the clouds,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_Don't know if she'll come down,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She can't get to bed,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She's got the song stuck in her head._

Neji had called her last night. It was an unusual surprise but a good one in the least. She was still a bit flustered about what had happened between her and Neji just a few nights ago. She knew it was real, but she couldn't believe that it wasn't a fantasy. Anyhow this call went differently than what she had expected. "Don't act different towards me at practice." Was all he said.

_Dreaming all day that's all she did,_

_Ever since she was a little kid,_

_All her teachers thought that she was slow,_

_She was just dreaming 'bout her show._

She hadn't been able to discern from his voice what he was thinking but she wished that she had tried to ask. She slowed her pace to the training ground. It was now in sight, and she could see the distinct features of both her teammate Rock Lee and her sensei Mighto Gai sparing in the clearing.

_And they told her she's delirious,_

_She didn't care she's just oblivious,_

_She likes to make everyone curious,_

_One day she's going to be famous._

As Tenten approached the training ground she noticed Neji leaning up against one of the trees, eyes closed. He looked calm and at peace. Tenten had to stop herself from gaping at how handsome he looked at that moment. Then from behind her she heard Lee, quick as lightning she threw several kunai at him, pinning him to a nearby tree.

_She's got her head up in the clouds,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_Don't know if she'll come down,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She can't get to bed,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She's got that song stuck in her head._

She turned around triumphantly smirking at Lee and his ignorance. No one could sneak up on her. "Impressive work Tenten." Neji commented from behind her. Tenten jumped ten feet or higher in the air, at the sound of his calm stoic voice that though dripping with an icy chill, always seemed to give her warmth. Nobody had ever managed to sneak up behind her, even when she dropped her guard. She had an acute sense of hearing, not even Gai-sensei had managed to trick her. Tenten turned around to face Neji. She was positive that her face had turned ten shades of red in the past ten seconds. "O-O-Ohayo Neji-kun." She stuttered. Looking up at him she saw a smirk plastered on his face.

_She's got her head up in the clouds,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_Don't know if she'll come down,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She can't get to bed,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She's got that song stuck in her head._

Just when she was going to ask what was going on, he whipped out six kunai, and glanced at her eyes glinting with mischief. Tenten finally understood what was coming next but before she could even reach her kunai pouch she was pinned. He smirked at her, and took a quick look over at Lee who was being released from the tree by a very hysterical Gai. Another smirk played across his features.

_She's got her head up in the clouds,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_Don't know if she'll come down,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She can't get to bed,_

_Sharada, Sharada,_

_She's got that song stuck in her head._

She blinked. Neji was gone. A small, short breath on her right ear told her where he'd disappeared to. "Remember what I told you?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, and I don't see you abiding by it." She whispered back.

"I never said that I had to play by the rules." He mumbled before landing a passionate, but gentle kiss. Breaking away, he turned back into her teammate within what seemed like milliseconds.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! So this is my sixth songfic! The song is Sharada by Skye Sweetnam. I hope you enjoy it! For those still waiting for the update on Living a Rockstar's Life: If you want me to continue then please review with some ideas please. The outcome of the story is your decision. Well that's all I have to say for now. Can't wait to hear from you next time! Ja ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


End file.
